Yours Forevermore
by Elizabeth Scarlette
Summary: After rescuing them , Abbie and Jenny drive Ichabod and Katrina back to his cabin. On the way home, Jenny makes Katrina doubt her role in the whole "War". Please read and review!


**Disclaimer: I only wish that this was my show… but alas it is not.**

**A/N: This takes place immediately after Jenny and Abbie save Ichabod and Katrina.**

Ichabod wrapped his arms around his wife. The feel of her body solidly pressed against his, her face cradled in his neck, made a sense of relief wash over him, relieving a burden that he didn't know he had been holding. "Katrina," he breathed into her hair placing soft kisses to her head. That was when he realized that there were tears streaming down both of their faces and that hers were trailing down his neck. He threaded his fingers into her hair and pulled her head back so that he could look her directly in the eye. It was then that he saw all the love and devotion that he felt for her aimed towards him. He couldn't take it anymore. Damn propriety! He pulled her face to his and ravished her mouth letting her know just how much he had missed her, not caring about the fact that both Miss Mills were standing right beside them.

"Darling," Katrina's voice husked as she tried to control her husband's roaming hands and lips. Not that she really wanted him to stop. She just wanted them to continue this in a more… private place. With one last kiss to her lips, Ichabod pulled himself away from his wife.

"Misses Mills, I am terribly s-"

"You haven't truly seen your wife in 200 years, Crane, it's ok," Abby stated and Jenny nodded in agreement. "Now let's get you two home before you really jump each other." The Mills sisters shared a smile as they walked to the car. Ichabod laced his fingers through his wife's and they smiled at each other as they walked right behind the Mills' ready to be alone.

As they sat in the car, Jenny turned around and looked straight at Katrina. "Did you always know that you were going to be a big part in this 'war'?"

Katrina laughed. "No, I didn't, not until Alfred approached me once we had moved to the colonies. I was fourteen, but mature for my age."

"Oh, I was just wondering, because like you're a HUGE part of it. Bigger than them if you think about it," she stated as she pointed her finger at Abby and Ichabod.

"And how do you figure that?" Abby's tone showed her clear disbelief.

"Well I mean first of all, your husband is a witness. Then there're the facts that your ex-fiancé is the Horseman of Death and your son is the Horseman of War. Have you ever thought that maybe you're a bigger part of this than even you realized?"

Ichabod noticed the dark shadow of doubt cross his wife's face and looked up to meet Abbie's eyes in the rearview mirror. She had seen it too. "Stop being ridiculous," Abby berated.

"I'm not! I mean think about it! Why would Moloch have kept her, virtually unharmed, in Purgatory all of these years? Maybe he wants to use you for something."

"Cut. It. Out."

"Come on, Ab-"

"Miss Mills please!" Ichabod almost shouted as he slid his hand towards his wife's. She didn't pull away from him, but neither did she close her fingers around his.

Her gaze was firmly set out the window. "It's alright, Ichabod." He could barely hear her reply, which worried him. Leaning over to her he brushed his lips across her cheekbone. She turned and slightly smiled at him, which gave him a modicum of reprieve. However, she then turned back to look out the window.

"Well here we go, lovebirds, your humble abode. Crane, I think we can take tomorrow off don't you? I don't know about you but this whole escaping from Purgatory and busting you guys out of whatever you were in has me exhausted." their eyes connected in the rearview mirror and she winked at him.

"Me too, Miss Mills. We will see you the day after tomorrow." Ichabod got out and went to Katrina's side of the car, slightly surprised that she hadn't gotten out by herself but secretly happy that he got to be the gentleman that she rarely let him be. He opened the door and bowed slightly, "Milady." Her distracted eyes looked to him in confusion and then the recognition hit her that it was time for her to get out of the motorized buggy.

"Goodnight, Misses Mills. We will see you tomorrow."

"Darling," Ichabod cradled her jaw in his hand, forcing her to look at him. "Miss Mills just said that she was tired. We decided to take tomorrow off."

"Oh." She turned back to the Mills sisters, struggling to see them though the door. "We will see you then… then." With that she turned from the car and began walking up to the cabin. Ichabod shut the car door and gave a hard glare to the woman sitting in the passenger seat before following his wife. When he reached her, she was standing at the door, waiting to be let in.

"Sweetheart?" She looked at him. "Do not listen to her. She knows not what she is saying. Come, let us get ourselves cleaned up." he opened the door and led her in. "They have a wonderful thing in this century, it's called a shower. The water comes from above you, but not like rain, harder. But it does not hurt! And it automatically makes the water warm, or hot, whatever you desire."

Katrina tried, she really did, to get Miss Mills' words out of her mind. But what she said was true. All of it was suspicious. How could she not have realized all of this before? Or maybe, she just didn't want to know. But surely, Alfred would have told her if her part in this war was anything less than good. Would he not? However, her coven had turned on her seemingly out of nowhere. She had always suspected that it was because she was with child with the witness's child. What if she was wrong? What if she was just as evil as her son? Jeremy… sweet little Jeremy. Her heart broke with sadness at the fact that her son was one of the greatest evil forces in the world. And it just had to be the part of him that was her that had turned evil. There is no way that Ichabod's son could have done even the slightest wrong.

"Katrina? Do you want to bathe first?" She nodded her head and, noticing that they seemed to be in the washroom, quickly got undressed not noticing or caring that he was still standing there. "Must you be so tempting, my love?" She looked up into his eyes seeing all of the desire that he had for her laid out there. Immediately every bad thought that kept screaming through her brain quieted to a dull whisper and she too became undeniably aroused.

"Must you?" She walked forward and stood on her toes to place a sweet kiss to his mouth. "Ichabod?" she whispered just millimeters from his lips, her hands going down to the waistband of his trousers. His response was simply to grunt and grab her hips between his hands. "Please, darling, teach me how to… shower?" That was all that he needed in way of encouragement as he pulled her into him, crashing their mouths together. Her hands deftly unlaced the tie on his trousers and they dropped around his boots on the floor. Breaking away from his grasp, Katrina sat him down on the side of the tub then bent to unlace his boots and slip them from his feet. Once he was free of his boots she pulled his trousers all of the way off of him. As she stood, he did too but before he could claim her mouth as his own, she stopped him. She placed her hands on his abdomen under his shirt that was the only thing keeping her hungry eyes off of his naked body. (When did all of his other clothes disappear?) She softly flexed her fingers, taking pleasure in the muscles that rippled beneath them. Slowly she pulled his shirt over his head and her world froze. Seeing him, naked, for the first time in two hundred years was a sight that took her breath away. She was aroused and definitely desired his body, desired for them to become one. She was shocked to see, though, that more than to make love, she desired to melt into his arms and have him hold her. She desired the intimacy that she always felt as they laid naked within each other's arms, even if other activities had not transpired. Finally knowing what she wanted she launched herself into his arms, wrapping her own around his waist and burying her face into his neck. After a few moments of them simply holding one another had passed, she pulled away and placed a gentle kiss to his lips. "Let us clean ourselves, shall we? We are filthy." And they were, still covered in the dirt from that awful place.

Ichabod turned the water on and then led his bride into the shower. "Is this too hot?" he asked as her body started to turn pink.

"It's delightful."

"Abby tells me that this is called shampoo, and this is called conditioner. She said that generally men of this century do not use conditioner but since my hair is longer than most men of this century, I should. First you put the shampoo in your hands," he demonstrated and she watched intently, always a good student. When she went to get some of her own, however, he pulled the bottle out of her reach. "Turn around." She did so. Gently, ever so gently, Ichabod kneaded the shampoo into her hair. She sighed at his ministrations. "Close your eyes," he breathed into her ear. He gently guided her under the water and rinsed out the soap. "Then you do the same with the conditioner." He did so, repeating the steps and being ever so diligent. Finally, when he was done, she turned to look at him. Ichabod's breath was taken away. She was so gorgeous. He leaned over and kissed her.

"Your turn." The two switched places. "You're going to have to get on your knees, I cannot reach." He bent down onto his knees. She began kneading the shampoo into his hair, just as he had done to her. Then she did the same for the conditioner.

"Now, we take the washcloth and wash our bodied with this soap. But this I am sure you remember from back home."

"Yes," she breathed and they wasted no time in washing each other's bodies, if only to touch every inch of the other. "Ichabod?" he looked at her as he finished running the towel over her body to dry her off, having already done so to himself. "Make love to me."

"I thought you would never ask." His eyes grew dark and he picked up her small frame, carrying her to his bed… their bed. After tonight, it would most definitely be their bed. Making sure that her head would land softly onto the pillows he laid her down and crawled above her. Bringing one hand to caress her neck he kissed her lips and then each cheek before leaning his forehead against hers. "I love you, Katrina."

"I love you too."

"You cannot even fathom it. I love you so much. "

"Show me."

And he did. With every ounce of his being, Ichabod made love to his wife and with every ounce of hers, she made love to him, and they became one more completely than they ever had before.

When the sun began to creep into the bedroom, Ichabod became conscious. However, not wishing to fully awaken, he kept his eyes closed and simply turned towards Katrina's side of the bed. Reaching to pull her into him, his smile turned into a frown when he could not find her. Ichabod shot up in their bed and looked all around. That was when he saw the note that she left, sitting on his pillow.

_My dearest Ichabod,_

_ I could not get Miss Jenny's words out of my head. She's right. It's all too much. I have to be more in this than I thought and, my sweet, all of the good roles in this play are cast. I know it now, I must be the next evil tool in Moloch's belt. I cannot allow that to happen. I will not turn against you. That is why I must go. Do not fret, my love, I am not going to kill myself, that would just be putting myself right into his grasp. Moloch is not omniscient, as some would like to believe. I am going into hiding and I will not return until this war is over. But please, my love, know that I love you with all that I am. You are my very heart and soul. I will not be the cause of your destruction. Moloch was probably intending to use me to get to you… get into you. I will not let that happen. I love you, my darling. Stay safe._

_Yours forevermore,_

_Katrina Crane_

**A/N: Ok so this is part one of two in my very first Ichatrina fic. I hope that you liked it! Please please please leave a review and let me know what you think. Thank you so much for reading!**

**Lizzie**

** Please Review!**


End file.
